


Ghost Baby of Vlad and Danny

by gothiethefairy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an au where dan is literally a ghost baby, and both danny and vlad take care of him.</p>
<p>an old fanfic i wrote, like, last year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Baby of Vlad and Danny

“Congratulation Daniel, you’re a mother.”

“That’s not funny, Vlad.”

Vlad hid a small smile as Danny glared at him, holding hands of the small ghost. He wanted to be called Dan, and when Danny argued that it sounded way too similar to his own name, the ghost gave out an angry wail, fangs baring and a long tongue hissing out. Just like a child to throw a tantrum.

The ghost was a mix of Danny’s and Vlad’s ghost forms, but he was in a small child-like body. Danny and Vlad saw to it that he was their responsibility, so they sort of became this little very powerful and easily angered ghost’s parents. And they weren’t kidding when this little ghost can become easily angry.

“Hey!” Vlad called out to Dan, frowning. “What have I said about burning things? Don’t burn _my_ things. Burn your mother’s things.”

“For the last time, I’m not the mother!” Danny said, glaring at Vlad. He frowned down at Dan. “He’s right though. You shouldn’t burn things. Not his things or my things.”

The little ghost hissed at Danny, his flaming hair burning intensely. “Hey, don’t hiss at me, little dude.” Danny warned, crossing his arms.

“He should burn some of your things…” Vlad mumbled, causally reading a book as he sat in his chair.

Danny cast a dark glare towards Vlad, eyebrow twitching. “Oh right, like you can’t live without some of your stupid football stuff. Half of that stuff should be burned.” Danny said, smirking.

Vlad lowered his book, glaring at Danny. “Well, seeing that this is my house, none of my things should be touched, let alone burnt to ashes. However, I think you can live without the skateboard, the bikes, the untouched guitar…”

“Hey, I’m gonna learn how to play it soon! Why is it always my stuff, huh? Your house is painted gold and green! It’s like someone puked in here!” Danny argued.

“I beg your pardon, _little badger_ , but my house, my rules, my stuff!” Vlad argued back, glaring.

“Go dunk your head in a toilet, _fruitloop_.” Danny insulted back, glaring.

The two glared and continued on with their argument, claiming which of their things was more important. They stopped yelling at each other when the room became still and cold, all the objects floating around and flying around. They turned to see Dan angrily glaring at the both of them, his eyes glowing.

**“I DON’T LIKE IT WHEN YOU TWO FIGHT.”** He stated, his voice creepily distorted as he hissed out his long tongue and cracks around his eyes started to form.

“Aahahaha, fight? Who’s fighting? No one is fighting, little man!” Danny said nervously.

“See? Look! We were just, playing around! Now we’re all happy again!” Danny said as he placed his arms around Vlad. “Hug me back or I’m punching you in the crotch.” He whispered to Vlad.

Vlad and Danny hugged each other, awkwardly smiling at the little ghost. Dan glared at the two and finally let the objects stop flying around, everything going back to normal. They both sighed in relief, moving away from each other.

“I’m hungry.” Dan stated.

“Okay, okay. You want a grilled cheese?” Danny asked. Dan nodded. “I want to watch a movie too.”

“What film?” Vlad asked.

“Just, pick a random Disney one, Vlad.” Danny said as he grabbed the little ghost’s hand.

“If he picks one I don’t like, I’ll be **_very_** upset.” Dan warned.

“Don’t worry, he’ll pick the right one.” Danny said as they walked to the kitchen.

Vlad looked around the messy living room and frowned. “Fudge bucket, I don’t know which one he likes.” He muttered. He sighed, deciding to just fix up the living room first.


End file.
